


This Was A Dare

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: you are at school and you teacher says you have a new student. you look up cuz you curious and you see its your favorite character from you fave game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funa_03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funa_03/gifts).



> Or that prompt off of tumble that I found on pinterest that someone told me to write a full fanfic to.

"Good morning class, I would like to introduce our new student. Welcome Brody Burress"

The name sound familiar to you, so out of curiosity you look up. What you saw almost made you pass out. Brody from The Walking Dead was in your classroom. How is that even freaking possible. Is this a dream, you start to think. You pinch yourself in the arm and realize that, no this is in fact real life.

"OK Brody please sit next to y/n. Y/n raise your hand please." You do as the teacher says and Brody sits next to you.

"Hi, I'm Brody as you just heard." Brody states as she holds her hand out. You just stare at her because, holy crap how is Brody here right now how can this be possible, is music playing right now. Why are their violins playing right now. You her her start to laugh, and oh my god her laugh is prettier in real life, wait why are they laughing, holy shit I've been staring at her for the pass 2 minutes, oh god kill me now.

"You think my laugh is pretty?" Brody questions as a blush starts to appear on her face. Shit you said that out loud. 

"Um I-i, you have pretty, face." You tried to flirt but it just came out in a jumble of panic. Now you and Brody are staring at each other blushing, and even more violins are play. Where the fuck are they coming from.

"So, um, do do you wanna hang out after school or something. I-i mean you don't have too if you don't wanna. You know what this was a stupi-" you get cut off by Brody saying that she would love to hang out with you. 

You smile at her as the bell rings and class begins. The teacher begins talking about the quadractic formula. Or is this US Gov. It doesn't matter because either way, you are doodling in your notebook pretending to take notes. Brody looks over at you and sees the doodles. She also sees the doodles of herself, but thinks you did those just now and she starts to blush. You notice that she has seen the fanart and now you are freaking.out because you think she thinks that you are a stalker. You try to close your notebook, but Brody puts a hand on yours to stop you from doing so.

"Those are some awesome sketches. Can you make like a full drawing of me?" Brody asks.

All you can do is nod frantically because of the fact that Brody's hand is on yours, and her hands are so soft holy cow how is that possible, and the fact that you don't trust that you won't stutter if you try to speak. Brody smiles at the fact you agreed and holy shit she so cute when she smiles. Never stop smiling. Oh god you gotta stop being fangirl right now.

-Time skip, its lunch time now-

You were sitting at a table in the lunchroom by yourself because one of your friends had a choir concert and the other one had to reverse for the upcoming play. You don't mind it though, as it gave you time to start on the drawing you promised Brody. Its still weird how your faviorte character is real. Speaking of the devil, Brody spots you and decides to sit with you because she thought you were lonely. 

Not that you notice, too caught up in making the eyes perfect because the pencil just wouldnt draw them right for god sakes. Your face scrunches up a little because of how concentrated you are in getting the freaking eyes rogh, oh my god why does it look slanted. Brody giggles, think how cute you are with your face like that. The sound makes you jump and look up. Oh god when did she get here. How long was she here, you think. 

"Uh, hey Brody." You say starting a conversation as to not make things awkward.

"Hey y/n. Whatcha got there."

"Oh its just the drawing I promised you, is all." 

"Getting started early I see. Can I see what you have so far?" Brody questions as she holds her hand out to take the sketchbook.

You want to show her, you really do. You just only want to show her when its finished and perfect, not when you are still trying to get that stupid eye right.

Your face must have convayed what you were thinking because Brody slowly put her hand back on the table.

"I can look at it when its done." Brody reassurez you.

You look at her, shocked. People usually either pester you or they just snatch it out of your hand. This was a first.

You smile at her because she's so thoughtful, and considerate and really pretty. Brody smiles back. This goes on for a moment.

"So. Uh do you have lunch with you?" Brody ask breaking the silence.

You shake your head no. You tell her you forgot it at home.

"Well that won't do. Here," Brody hands you half of her snadwitch to you, "eat this. We can share the chips too."

You get a warm feeling in your chest. None of your friends gave you some of their food. They, of course, ask where her lunch is, but they just think its you being forgetful and leave it at that. They never offer. This girl, thought, that you just met this morning is already taking better care of you.

Don't get the wrong idea. You care about your friends and they care about you, but sometimes they can be kind of clueless.

You and Brody sit there eating the shared lunch getting to know each other. Soon the bell rang for last period. As you part ways Brody reminds you about meeting after school.

"We'll meet at the front of the school. Is that good for you?"

You nod your agreement to the meeting spot and you both go to your class. She has gym and you have English.

\--Another time skip because I'm lazy. Its after shcool--

You are standing at the front of the school when you see Brody walking around the corner. She spots you and walks towards you. You can't help but think of how beautiful she looks with the sun beaming down on her. God you still can't believe she real.

"Hey so you ready to go on our adventure?" Brody asks as she stops in front of you.

It takes you a few minutes to answer her because you were so entranced by her beauty, but you answer yes and you too are on you way.

After some time of walking you realize that you guys are going in the direction of the woods. You ask her why you were going there but she just smiles and says,

"Don't worry you'll find out when we get there"

Guess you'll find out when you there. When you did, that's when the real adventure start.


	2. We Will See

I might add in to this fanfic later but for now its gonna be left as a one shot as I already have 2 fanfics I writing. So if I feel like it or I finish one of the other two I'll add to this one. But I hope you like what I have so far


End file.
